James Porter? Potter?
by Page Purity
Summary: When a new client comes for dinner at the Dursley's Harry finds family


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling. I am only doing the for entertainment

Author's note: For the purposes of this story the death at the end of the fifth book did not happen. Instead Harry defeated Voldemort. Also this is only a one chapter story that I am writing to get out of my head so I can work on "Dead or Alive"

"Mr. Porter," said Mr. Claythorne, a man with silver short hair, "We have a new assignment for you."

"And what would that be," James Porter asked his boss. James had dark brown hair. It was a little messy, but not too bad. He was average height and has blue eyes. He worked for a huge hardware company. He was in charge of buying any new products that they would sell.

"We have decided to switch drill companies," said Mr. Claythorne, "I want you to buy some from Grunnings."

"Yes, sir," said James.

"You will be talking with the director of the company. He has also invited you and your wife to dinner tomorrow night at his house to discuss business."

"Sir, I would be glad to join him for dinner, but I don't think Lily can make it. She has a teachers meeting. She says it will last until late evening," said James.

"Maybe we could reschedule," said Mr. Claythorne.

"No," said James, "tomorrow night would be fine. Lily doesn't really like meeting new people anyway."

"Very well, you will meet Mr. Dursley at his home at 5:00 tomorrow evening. Here's his address," he said handing James a piece of paper.

James' face paled as he took the paper. "Did you say Mr. Dursley?" he asked, "As in Mr. Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, I believe that is his name," said Mr. Claythorne, "Have you met him?"

"No," said James, "but I've heard of him."

"Well," said Mr. Claythorne, "I will see you tomorrow. It's closing time and I suppose you can't wait to get home."

"Yeah," said James, "today is my wife's birthday."

"Well, I don't want to keep you any later than," said Mr. Claythorne.

James went to King's Cross station. His office was in London. However, he lived in a small town several miles away. He took the train everyday to work and home. As he passed platform 9, a lady and a young girl who appeared to be about twelve started walking behind him. He tried not to eavesdrop, but they were walking so close to him and talking so loud.

"Sorry I'm late, honey," the lady said.

"Don't worry," said the young girl, "I waited on the platform and talked to Professor McGonagall."

"I didn't think professors rode the train," said the lady.

"Well, I guess normally they don't," said the girl, "but they were afraid that it would be attacked. You know after Harry defeated You-know-who."

"So, how was your year," asked the lady.

"It was wonderful," said the girl, "I was having trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Harry Potter helped me. He's a wonderful teacher."

James stopped in his tracks and swallowed hard. He didn't even notice when the girl and mother passed him giving him a strange look. "This can't be right," thought James, "Harry is dead. No one can defeat the Dark Lord now. Unless may that Longbottom boy did. But they said Harry! I must be hearing things. That's it I'm hearing things. I've finally gone crazy."

James quickened his pace, since he was going to miss the train.

That evening, they celebrated Lily's birthday with a quiet dinner at home. Lily and their daughter Emma noticed that James was quit distracted. Throughout the entire meal he barely said or ate anything. After dinner Emma went to her room to do homework and left her parents alone.

"Dear, what is the matter," said Lily as she started clearing the table.

"I just got a new account today," he said.

"Well, that doesn't bother you normally," she said.

"It's with Grunnings," he said.

"So," she said.

"Vernon Dursley is the director," he finished.

Lily paled. "You can't do it," she said.

"I have to," said James, "besides he's never met me. He will not be able to figure it out."

"If you have to," said Lily defeated, "just be careful."

"I will," said James. True this was part of the problem, but it wasn't the main thing distracting him. The mention of Harry Potter was the main problem. Maybe he would have to make contact with the wizarding world again. He was afraid to after what had happened, but maybe it hadn't happened. Did that make sense? He didn't know. Dumbledore would know the answer. If Harry was out there somewhere, he had to find him! It was settled. He wouldn't tell Lily. He didn't want to upset her. He would go to Hogwarts and find out the answer. Friday was his day off and Lily had to go to work. He could get to Hogwarts and back without being noticed. That was only two days away.

At 5:00 Thursday evening James stood on the front porch of Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. The door opened to reveal a very fat man and a very boney woman.

"Welcome," said Mrs. Dursley, "Do come in."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Porter," said Mr. Dursley.

Just then a very fat boy who appeared to be about 16 entered the room. "Dinner is ready," said the boy.

They could hear footsteps going up the stairs. James didn't think much of it. When no one else joined them for dinner, James figured that the person upstairs must have been a servant or cook or something.

Dinner was very boring. Mr. Dursley told the worst jokes. James thought he was funnier with out even trying when he was in school. The food however, was great.

As they started to eat dessert there was an explosion upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Porter.

"It must have been our nephew," said Vernon, "would you excuse me."

After Vernon left the room, James turned to Petunia confused.

"Our nephew never joins us for dinner when we have company," she explained, "He doesn't do well with strangers."

Soon yelling started upstairs. "I DIDN'T DO IT," came one voice.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! GIVE ME THAT WAND!" came Vernon's voice.

"NO"

"AND YOU BETTER FIND A NEW HOME FOR THAT BLOODY DOG! HE IS NO LONGER WELCOME!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT THEY TOLD YOU? HE HAS TO STAY TO PROTECT ME!"

"HARRY POTTER I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE TONIGHT! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!"

Petunia's face paled. Vernon had just let a complete stranger know that their nephew was a freak.

James however, did not look surprised. Instead he looked angry. He stood up quickly and rushed up the stairs. As he ran he let the magical mask he had been wearing for nearly fifteen years fade. He became James Potter.

He found Vernon at the top of the stairs holding a wand. A big black dog was growling at him. Behind the dog was a very skinny fifteen year old boy. He looked extremely mad. Vernon looked as though he was about to break the wand.

With a quick flick of his wrist Harry's wand was in James's hand. "Never talk to him like that again," said James in a deadly quiet voice.

"You're one of them," screamed Vernon as he ran into another room and locked the door.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," said James as he threw the wand back to his son. Harry looked horrified. "I'll understand if you hate me for leaving you. We thought you were dead." He then turned to the dog. "Padfoot, why are you two here? Why don't you find somewhere else to live?"

The dog turned into Sirius Black.

James gasped. This wasn't the same Sirius that he remembered. He had changed. "What has happened to you?"

"That doesn't matter," growled an angry Sirius, "Stop impersonating James. He's been dead for fifteen years. No Death Eater can fool me!"

"Sirius, I'm not a Death Eater. I really am James."

"I don't believe you," said Sirius.

"I guess I can see why," said James sounding rejected, "I guess I'm not welcome here. I'll be leaving." He turned to the stairs with his head down. "Lily would have been so happy to know her son is alive. Emma would have been happy too to have a brother, but I will not tell them. It would only hurt worse."

"Emma?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said James turning to look him in the eye, "Remember I told you that Lily was pregnant the night before the attack. I didn't want to tell anyone else yet. But I had to tell you. The baby survived the attack, too. However, it ruined her magic. She's a squib," he finished turning to leave again.

"Prongs, wait," said Sirius.

James turned again. He had a slight smile on his face. Sirius had just called him by his nickname. He must believe him at least a little.

"Show me Prongs," said Sirius.

James transformed into a stag and then back to human.

"Meet me at Hogwarts tomorrow at noon in Dumbledore's office," said Sirius, "We will give you Veritiserum."

"Sirius," said Harry speaking for the first time, "The gates of Hogwarts are closed. No one is suppose to come there during the summer. How can he meet us there without a portkey?"

"If he truly is James, he will find a way," said Sirius.

"I'll be there," said James smiling. He left the house. He still didn't tell Lily about Harry. He wasn't worried about them not believing him. Instead he was worried about Harry not wanting to come live with them.

Harry and Sirius took the portkey to Hogwarts that Dumbledore had given them in case of trouble. They spent the night there.

The next morning Lily went to work early. After she left James went to the kitchen. He lifted a floor board and pulled out a thin long box. He opened it and pulled out his wand.

"Dad what are you doing?" asked Emma from the door.

"Nothing," lied James.

"You're getting out your wand," said Emma, "I knew it belonged to you. You are living a double life aren't you?"

"No," said James, "How did you find out about the wand?"

"I found it a few years ago. Why don't you do magic if you can?" asked Emma.

"Long story, Don't you dare tell you mother," said James.

"Don't worry," said Emma, "You're stories safe with me."

Harry had been waiting with Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office since 10:00 in the morning. They had lunch in the office. The clock now said 1:00 in the afternoon.

"He's not coming," said Harry finally, "I knew it was too good to be true." He got up from his chair and walked to the door. But, as he reached for the handle the door suddenly flew open.

"Sorry, I'm late," said James, "I apparated to Hogsmede. Why didn't anyone tell me that the tunnel was caved in? I got clear to the end and couldn't get through. I had to go clear back to Hogsmede. Then I had to sneak into the shrieking shack. That wasn't easy. There were several boys daring each other to pass the gate."

"Sorry," said Sirius.

"Well, let's get on with this," said Dumbledore, "He passed a vial of Veriteserum to James who drank it.

Then the questioning began.

"What is you're name?"

"James Potter."

"Where have you been?"

"In a small muggle town."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know. I woke up after the attack and found Lily and woke her up. The house was a mess. We couldn't find Harry. All we found was ashes. We thought he was dead. We couldn't handle it. We did not want anything else to do with magic."

After questioning everyone was surprised when Harry jumped up and hugged James.

"I take it you're not to mad at me," said James.

"Well, yes, but I'm just so glad to have you back," said Harry.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry went to James's house that evening. As they entered there was a staircase leading up to the next floor. Beside it was a small sitting area. There was a couch with its back to the stairs and two chairs across from it.

"Please have a seat," said James, "I'll go get Lily."

Harry sat on the couch. Sirius and Remus sat in the chairs. Harry seemed rather nervous.

"What's the matter?" asked Sirius.

"What if they don't like me?" asked Harry.

"They'll love you, don't be silly," said Sirius.

"What if they lock me in my room?"

"You've been living with the Dursley's too long," said Remus.

James found Lily in their bedroom upstairs. "Lily, we have company."

"James!" said Lily, "You know I hate having company at the last minute."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love them," said James.

"James," gasped Lily, "Why don't you have your mask on?!"

"You just noticed," asked James, "I haven't had it on since last night. We don't need them anymore. Trust me!"

Something in his voice told her to believe him. She let her mask fall too. She was extremely confused. She followed him down the stairs. About half way down the stairs she noticed the two men sitting in the chairs.

"Remus," she said, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Don't lie," said Remus, "You're scared about your secrete being blown."

"Well," she said. She gave him a hug and then turned to the other man.

"You don't recognize me do you Lils," said Sirius. Taking her silence as a no he said, "It's me, Sirius."

"Sirius!" she gasped, "What's happened?"

"That's not important," he said, "What is is sitting behind you."

She turned around and spotted Harry for the first time. She looked confused.

"Lily, I would like you to meet Harry, our son," said James.

Her jaw dropped. She studied the young man. Harry started to wish he was invisible. Suddenly she pulled him into a giant hug. "I don't care how. All I care about is that you're here," she kept whispering.

"Excuse me," said a voice from the top of the stairs. They turned to see a young girl with jet black smooth long hair and brilliant green eyes. "I knew it," she said, "Our life isn't as boring as you make it out to be! You did have a life before you came here!"

"Guys this is my daughter Emma," said James, "Emma, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and your brother Harry."

"Black as in the murderer!" she exclaimed.

"Innocent," said Sirius.

"And Harry Potter as in the one who keeps saving the wizarding world!" she said.

They all turned to her in shock. "How did you know?" asked James.

"My best friend is a witch," she said, "and we don't keep secrets from each other. She'll be so surprised when I tell her that he's my brother!"

"Why didn't you tell us you knew he was alive?" exclaimed Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a Potter? You said my last name was Porter. If I would have known that I was a Potter I may have said something!" she said.

"I guess it is our fault," said James.

"Mr. Porter," said Sirius laughing, "Can't you be a little more creative than that!"

James turned a bit red. "Well, I was a little more creative. I just couldn't remember to answer to that name."


End file.
